Cortana's Secret
by All That Is Legendary
Summary: About Cortana's want to become human and to express her love for a certain female commander. She watches with sadness as Master Chief and Commander Keyes enjoy the pleasure of human contact.


**Authors Notes:**

_This is my first fanfic so please be brutal. I wrote this story because I noted an absence of Miranda Keyes/MC stories. I hope that this one does the trick. More fanfics to follow. Rated M for strong sexual content, oneshot. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cortana analyzed the data that was being sent from Commander Keyes. "Master Chief, the Covenant has launched multiple waves of seraph fighters and they are inbound on our position. I suggest you get us the hell out of here." Master Chief was thinking the same. He turned and ran full pelt into the dense jungle.

He and Cortana were on a mission in Puerto Rico. A Covenant encampment was found deep in the lush forest that covered the small state. He had planted small explosives on all the communications towers and killed the Brute Captain. This enraged the other brutes and they all began berserking to and fro, sometimes killing them.

"Chief if you _hurry _we might live."

"I don't need you're nagging right now."

"Excuse me!?"

Master Chief ignored her follow-up yelling and jumped off a ledge, neatly landing on a Grunt. He looked ahead and saw the Arbiter, holding a missile pod and yelling towards him, "Demon, get aboard the Phantom, quickly, the Brutes are on our tails." To prove this, a group of still sane Brutes jump off the ledge behind Master Chief. He opened fire with his assault rifle and was joined by the Arbiter. The Arbiter fired missile after missile, each one impacting on a Brute. The last of them was flung back and crushed his skull on the rock wall. The now visible Phantom to which the Arbiter was referring, descended in front of them. John quickly jumped into the gravity lift, and was followed by the Arbiter. "Demon, we are going back to the Cairo, Commander Keyes is waiting for us."

"Stop calling me 'Demon' okay? _Master Chief_ is preferable, even Jim Bob is acceptable, but enough with the 'Demon' already."

At the Cairo, John was getting the R&R he was waiting for. He lay in a hot tub, wolfing down cheeseburgers. He was in the Cairo's Public Recreational Facility. After finishing off his burger, he stood up and was about to reach for a towel when a totally naked Miranda Keyes walked in. "AARGH!!" She screamed and quickly stumbled out of the room, hands covering her breasts.

John stood there, mouth open.

"Smooth."

He whirled around and saw Cortana with a huge smirk on her face. She had materialized just in time to see the naked Commander walk in. She found it quite funny to watch. Though to be honest, she was quite jealous of the Master Chief, he would get to experience the joy of sex. Cortana had searched the entire web and found everything she could about sex. She knew that it was fun and pleasurable to humans and the more she found out the more she became jealous. She had found an article about this thing she found difficult to understand, it was about lesbians. The more she studied it the more she realized that was who she was. Cortana calculated that according to her sexual preference she would be labeled as a 'lesbian' and not a heterosexual. And then, about a week ago, she began to feel it, it was a longing for physical contact. A contact that she knew she would never get. And she knew she wanted it with Miranda Keyes. After a while she started using the word _love_, she loved Miranda Keyes. But all of this was irrelevant, she could never become human.

Later that evening, John was walking along a platform, enjoying the view of Earth. He was still thinking about Commander Keyes. _Damn she is hot. _He kept picturing her large, perky breasts and her curvy hips, right down to her porno perfect genitalia. He sighed to himself. It's been at least 3 years since he's had sex. Last time was when he was 15, one of the other Spartans, a girl named Ashley was stationed with him on Reach. It was a memorable night.

John turned a corner and found himself face to face with Miranda Keyes. "Uh…Commander, uh, about what happened, I…I apologize and—

She stopped him with a finger to his lips, "Its okay, I've been wanting to talk to you. How about we go up to my quarters?" She gave a small smile and began to walk towards the elevators. John followed after a momentary hesitation. He walked into the elevator and stood next to Miranda. He glanced at her nervously.

The elevator came to a stop on the last level, where her private quarters were located. She led him down the hall to her door. She pushed a button and it slid open noiselessly. She turned around and smiled mischievously, slowly unbuttoning her top. It was off before John could react. He just barely understood what was happening. Miranda stood half naked in front of him, her beautiful breasts bounced slightly as she giggled. He snapped to and ripped his shirt off. His pants were mid-knee as Miranda tore off her skirt.

She wore no panties and her pussy was dripping woman juice. He grabbed her and kissed her vigorously. She ran her hands up and down his chest. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her warm neck, slowly trailing kisses down to her chest. He flicked his tongue against one of her nipples and she cried out in pleasure. He suckled her breast, taking the whole thing in his mouth and pinching the other nipple. He moved down to her pussy. He shoved his tongue inside with force. She moaned her approval. He gently bit her clitoris, this earned a true scream of joy from her. John continued to lick and suck her, he enjoyed the sound of her moaning. He stood up and placed his dick at her entrance, slowly rubbing it in circles. He then shoved it into her as hard as he could. She screamed over and over as he moved in and out. _She is so tight._ He felt her walls squeezing around him, milking him for his cum. He kept going at a steady pace, pounding into her. He groaned as he shot a load into her, filling her up and making her overflow. But he wasn't finished yet. He turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees. John rubbed his lubed up dick and placed it at the entrance to her ass. She moaned, "Oh, John, I've never done that before, please, be gentle." He had no intention of being gentle. He grabbed her taught butt cheeks, rubbing and spanking them. She cried out her thanks. He lowered his face to her cute, tight butt hole. He kissed it gently and then he shoved into her, hard. She cried out in pain. He ravaged her ass slamming in and ripping back out, over and over until he finally came. He grunted as he shot wads of cum deep into her colon, he shot more and more. He shot cum for a full minute before exiting her. She lay there crying from the intense pain and pleasure. Buckets of cum oozed out of her ass. Miranda tenderly stuck a finger in herself and took it back out to lick it. She savored the flavor of Master Chiefs cum in her ass. He fell into the bed next to her and she rolled into his arms.

Cortana had watched the whole thing. From the moment that Commander Keyes had taken off her top, Cortana became instantly horny. She watched with pleasure as Miranda was violently screwed. She was happy for the Commander, yet sad the she couldn't be the one to do it. Cortana drifted among the computer terminals hoping that someday, someone will find a way to make her human. Until then, she will watch and wait.

**Authors Notes:**

_Hoped you liked it, apologies that the sex scene was kind of short for all you pervs reading this. For the normal people: this story, if you didn't know, is supposed to be more about Cortana from an emotional stance. I'm sorry if I didn't do too well to capture the sadness, but it's my first fanfic. I'll get better, I promise. This story was written with inspiration from all the best fanfics I've read. Please Review._


End file.
